So called Perfect Life
by Independent Angel
Summary: Crossover with Class of the Titans. Nikki, Jen and Caitlin all have a crush on Jay. But when they find out he has a crush on Theresa, well, let's just say this means WAR.
1. The new Guy

Nikki was on the table talking to Caitlin. Jen sat beside Nikki, and Wyatt sat to the far side. Jude and Jonesy came in, looking totally sleepy.

"What's wrong with you?" Nikki asked Jonesy. Jonesy sat and sighed, looking totally in love. Jen had sighed as well. "You guys, we had seven exchanged students into our class, and there is one hottie in it!" Jen said. Caitlin squealed with excitement. "Oh, I know! His name is Jay, right? He is so cute, and so awesome!" Nikki chuckled at them. "You mean the totally cute guy who is a heartthrob but an exchange student Jay? I heard him and his friends are looking for jobs."

Jonesy sighed again, looking a redhead. She had hazel eyes and long hair. Jen gasped at the sight of her. She was with Jay, a brown haired boy who was about 17. All the boys stared at the girl, while the girls were in annoyance. Nikki noticed the boys and started talking to them.

"Are you guys interested in that girl over there?" She asked. Jude nodded. Nikki sighed. "Her name's Theresa. She's a black belt in Karate and totally hard to get." She said, flatly. Jonesy sighed again. "Theresa? What a beautiful name."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jen started working at the Penalty Box. She then noticed Jay coming in and looking for a field hockey stick. Jen sighed and started talking to him.

"Err, hi. Don't we go to school together?" She asked gently. Jay looked at her. "Yeah, we do. You name's Jen, right? I'm Jay." He said. Jen sighed dreamily. "So, I heard you were looking for a job. I could help you," Jen offered. Jay smiled at her. "Great. I was thinking of asking here. I just don't know if I have what it takes!" He said. Jen gasped. "Oh, Jay! Yes, you do. I'll ask Coach Halder and we could do something about it," Jen said happily. Jay smiled at her, making her heart melt.

Theresa had gone over the Big Squeeze and ordered 2 lemonades for her and her friend, Atlanta. Caitlin growled at Theresa just for being near Jay most of the time.

Jay then came near and called Theresa. Caitlin sighed dreamily as she watched him meeting up with a couple more friends. He then came near her, and ordered a lemon squishy.

"Hey, you're Caitlin, right? From my science class?" Hr asked. Caitlin squealed in her head. "Yeah, I am! You're Jay, right? You're also in Drama, History French, Math and PE. The play we're doing, Romeo and Juliet, did you get the part of Romeo?" She asked, trying not to embarrass herself. Jay nodded. "Yeah, I did. What part did you try to get?" "I tried to get Juliet but someone else got it." "Really? Who?" "Theresa," she said, sadly. Jay's spat out his drink. "Theresa? Are you serious?" She said, surprised. Caitlin nodded. "I really wanted the part." Jay looked at her strangely. "Why?" He asked. "Well, BECAUSE I'M THE PERFECT KISSER!" She blurt out. She smacked her hands to her mouth, regretting she said that.

Atlanta, a red head with hazel eyes, almost like Theresa, was trying to get a job but ended up in the Khaki Barn. Nikki snickered but then realized how she was like her ; tough, smart, attractive, hates pink and won't take any crap form a loser. The clones had stopped bugging Nikki for awhile and started on Atlanta. Nikki then decided she had to help her ; they were like sisters. Nikki grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the little crowed. The clones complained but Nikki booted some privacy.

"Thanks. Those girls are so…weird!" Atlanta exclaimed. Nikki chuckled. "Totally. They're stupid idiots who won't take hint." "Go figure," she snickered. Nikki smiled at her. "So, this is your job? That's sad." "Hey, I'm not the only tough girl here. Why are you here anyway? Representing the way how you like clothes? Now that's sad," Atlanta crossed her arms. Nikki gasped. "Hey, shut up, you bi-" "Hey!" "Fine. But I'm here 'cause I'm saving up for traveling. I mess up the clothes and I still get paid." Atlanta gasped. "YOU GET PAID TO RUIN THINGS?" She asked happily. Nikki laughed. "Totally. Hey, you know Jay?" "My best friend?" Atlanta asked.

Nikki gasped. "He's you're best friend? Man, he is sooooo cute. Ok, eww, I'm starting to sound like Caitlin. Anyway, me and my friends are crushing on him. Can you kinda hook me up with him?" She asked. Atlanta sighed. "Jay's the heartthrob again? Man, every school we got to, it's always Jay, Jay, Jay. It gets annoying sometimes. But Nikki, I should warn you ; Jay has an interest in Theresa. Don't make yourself look like a dork."

Jen had started staring at Jay again. He just got hired and she has all the time in the world to stare at him.

"So, Jay. I heard you got the part of-" "Jay!" Theresa yelled. Jay swung his head over to see that his best friend was in a strapless red shirt and blue mini skirt jeans. Jay chuckled. "What is it?" He asked. "Guess who's the new employee of Albatross and Finch?" She squealed. Jay started smiling brightly. "Congrats," he said, hugging her. "Hey, by the way, why didn't you tell me you got the part of Juliet in the play?" He asked. Theresa gasped. "I DID? OH MY GOD! AAAAAH!" She screamed, hugging him again. Jen gasped. She desperately wanted that part - especially when Jay was in it.

All six had met up at the lemon. Jen was growling and so was Caitlin. Jonesy noticed and asked what was wrong.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that a redheaded girl is ruining my life! Jay is supposed to be with me!" Jen yelled. "With _you_? What are you talking about? Jay's supposed to be with me!" She argued. "Excuse me? Jay is working with me, and you barely had a conversation with him!" She yelled back. Nikki cleared her throat, and stood up.

"Jay is going out with Theresa, ok? I know, I know, I like him too, but you'll have to accept it, guys." She said, logically. Caitlin sighed. It was one of those sighs that she hated doing.

"But Nikki! Jay is sooooo cute and so adorable when he talks and smiles. His eyes make my heart melt, and his words just take over me. Just forgetting a guy like that is totally hard. Jay is amazing. He's the kind of boy who has the qualities that can just make your life -" "Perfect?" Nikki and Jen said together, dreamily. Caitlin nodded. "Yes! Don't you see? Jay is perfect for me!" She said, falling into tears. "Cait, I know there are so many guys out there, and I have a crush on him, too." Jen sighs.

"I just wish Jay could have never met Theresa. Then everything would be perfect."


	2. Who's Hotter?

Nikki ruined sweaters at the Khaki Barn while Chrissie, Kirsten and Kristen stared at Jay while he passed by. Nikki chuckled at them.

"You guys are actually interested in that jerk?" She snorted. Chrissie gasped, insulted. "You insulted Jay! Nikki! Don't make me fire you!" She yelled.

Nikki laughed. "Fire me? Aah, paradise. I have all the money I need, so I don't care."

Chrissie smiled slyly.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" She yelled. Nikki gasped, horrified.

"W-what? Fired? You can't fire me!"

"You said you wouldn't care. Too bad."

Nikki groaned. "I can't believe this."

---

Jonesy was at the table unemployed - again. Theresa walked by and flashed a smile. Jonesy waved over, getting over the thought of being fire, again.

Caitlin growled as Theresa flipped her hair.

"Stuck up little bi-"

"Okay, Cait, we don't need to hear that," Jonesy interrupted. Caitlin sighed. "But she is trying to steal my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend? Who?"

"Jay!"

"Jay? That total wuss?" "Wuss? Jonesy, shut up! He is not! He's the hottest guy in school, so too bad."

"But I'm the hottest in the ma-"

"And he's the hottest in the mall too," Caitlin interrupted him. Jonesy growled. "That's it. I'm taking polls. I'm gonna find out who's hotter ; the hot jock moi, or Jay."

---

Jen smiled as Jay entered the Penalty Box. He started packing up shoe boxes while Jen worked at the cash register.

_Jay walked over to her and started talking. _

"_Hey, Jen? I was wondering…are you busy this Tuesday?" He asked. _

_Jen gasped, then lightened up a bit._

"_No, I'm not. Why do you ask?" She said, hopefully. _

"_Well, I was going to bring Theresa to the theaters but looks like we're not. Since you're second hottest in school, I was wondering if you-"_

"_YES!" Jen shouted immediately. Jay chuckled. "I knew you would."_

Jen woke up from her daydream as costumers lined up towards her. Jen growled ; it just had to be today.

---

Jonesy walked over to some people hanging out at the fountain.

"So, do you think I'm hotter, or this guy here," Jonesy asked, pointing at a picture of Jay.

The girl looked at the picture dreamily.

"That guy," She said.

Jonesy growled as he put a mark under 'Jay'.

He asked other people around the fountain and found Caitlin.

"So, Cait, who's hotter?"

"Jay," She said, walking by.

Then she added, "What's the score?"

"Jay as so far 36 and I have 1."

"Who voted you?"

"Me," Jonesy said proudly. Caitlin stiffed a laugh. "Oh, ok, Jonesy. Why don't you asked the people in Albatross and Finch?" Jonesy smiled.

"I was just getting there."

---

Nikki groaned hopelessly. This was the second time she was fired form the Khaki Barn. She noticed Jonesy asked some people some questions. She sighed and walked over.

"Hey, Nikki! Wanna vote?"

"Sure."

"Who's hotter? Me or Jay?"

Nikki looked at the picture. She smiled at it, but frowned.

"I…err…I guess you…then…since you're my boyfriend…hehe…" Nikki said shyly.

Jonesy smiled at her.

"Thanks, Nikki."

Nikki smiled, but frowned. "I got fire cause I said I didn't care if they did," She said. Jonesy frowned.

"Again? This is-"

"The second time, I know. Where can I go?" she pleaded.

"Gigantoplex. You know, the theaters?"

"Eww…well, worth a shot."

---

Jonesy went to Albatross and Finch and started asking some people.

He went up to a Greeter Goddess and asked, "Who's hotter? This dude, or me?"

The girl looked at it.

"IS THAT JAY? OH MY GOD! PUT MY VOTE FOR HIM! PUT IT! PUT IT! PUT IT!" She squealed. Jonesy groaned.

---

Jonesy went to Caitlin's Lemon and sat down hopelessly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Jay has 58 votes and I have 2," He said, disappointed.

"Aww, Don't feel bad, Jonesy. Jay's just hot right now. It'll pass by, trust me."

Then Caitlin whispered to herself,

"But Jay's hot for now, and forever."

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing!"


End file.
